


The past is the past, and that is all it is

by galaxycarm



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff is fluffy, I promise all is well, Quite angsty at the beginning, a wild cat appears!, also talks of blood and death but it's not graphic, cute moments are had, disclaimer: no smut, is that english, slight Rellie kind of, things get heated, who knows certainly not me, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxycarm/pseuds/galaxycarm
Summary: Ellie has a nightmare about the aftermath of what happened to her and Riley at the mall, Dina is there to comfort her and to take care of her.Follow Ellie and Dina on their adventure of being cute girlfriends.(A collection of short but cute one shots)





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you happened to stumble across this and decided to have a peek and maybe a quick read, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is the first time I ever post anything I have written. I am not that comfortable sharing things I have written, mainly because I think I suck at this lmao. Also, finding a decent title is difficult and I wish I didn't have to do it.  
> I'll cut this short and let you read now, have fun!
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine only, I have no beta and English is not my mother tongue. If you catch anything that you would like me to adjust, shoot me a message or leave a comment!

Red. She sees it everywhere. On the ground, her clothes, dripping slowly off her eyebrow. She tries to wipe it all away, only to make it worse. Red on the body in front of her, a puddle slowly but steadily forming under it. Streams of red making their way through its ears and mouth. _It?_ No, not _it_ , her _friend. Riley_. Oh god, what did she do?

  
“Riley!”, Ellie screams, falling to her knees, throwing the gun she was holding on the ground, the metallic noise of it startling her and bringing her back to reality. She didn’t have a choice, she realises, she had to do this. Turns out that losing their minds together isn’t poetic at all when one of them has to be a witness of it.

  
“I’m so sorry, Riley,” she sobs, “forgive me.” Ellie knew that Riley would forgive her. She knew that Riley wouldn’t want to roam this mall for eternity as an infected, but asking for forgiveness felt like the right thing to do.

Grasping at her friend’s shirt, her Riley, she sat there, crying, drenched in blood. After what felt like hours, she finally got up and said her last goodbyes, pulling Riley's blood stained dog tags around her neck, before moving on.

 

 

Ellie was forcefully woken up by a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. “Ellie? Ellie, wake up, you are having a nightmare.” She abruptly sat up, looking at her hands and palming her sweat-drenched clothes, expecting to see red all over herself again. Feeling a warm hand on her forearm, she looked up to the person who had woken her up. Dina, her Dina.

  
“Hey, are you okay?” Dina asked worriedly, “You were trashing about in your sleep and saying her name again.”

  
Her name. _Riley._ It wasn’t the first time Ellie had had this nightmare, and it wasn’t the first time Dina had had to wake her up like this, in the middle of the night.

  
“I am fine,” she said, lying. “I will be fine,” she sighed eventually after getting Dina’s famous _I-don’t-believe-you_ look. Dina doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit, and that’s one of the things Ellie loves about her. Another thing she loves about her is that she knows how to take care of her, which she does in this moment by holding her closely, running her hand up and down Ellie’s arm in comfort.

  
“You want some tea? I can go make you some if you want?” Dina asked gently, still caressing Ellie’s arm.

  
“Stay with me, please?” Ellie whispered, shaking her head. “I want you to stay here.” Dina didn’t give her a response, instead she pulled Ellie back down, holding her closely in her arms and pressing the softest kiss to Ellie’s cheek.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Ellie was met with silence for a few seconds.

  
“For what exactly?” Dina replied, perplexed.

  
“Y’know,” Ellie gestured into the dark, “for this.”

  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, babe. You didn’t ask for these nightmares, nor did you ask for the situation you were in that cause them. I wish you didn’t have them, I hate seeing you like this.” Dina whispered against the back of Ellie’s neck.

  
Ellie turned around, slipping one hand under Dina’s shirt, the feel of her skin calming her down, and entwining her legs with Dina’s. “It’s been a while since I have had one of these, should have seen it coming, right?”

Dina lowly hums in response, pulling Ellie closer than before.

  
“Sleep?” Dina asked.

  
“Sleep.” she answered, kissing Dina’s cheek as a soft thank you.

 

Her past might have been fucked up, but her future is looking brighter than ever, she thought before giving in to sleep.


	2. Julio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Dina enjoy a relaxed morning in bed when a certain ball of fur interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah, idk where this came from but it is cute so *shrugs*  
> Shout out to my friend Elsa who has sort of been adopted by a stray cat named Julio, she will never read this but might as well thank her for the wonderful name!
> 
> Again, all mistakes are mine. I should add that I write fic at like 2 in the morning (posting this now at 3:30) so mistakes are bound to occur, especially since English isn't my mother tongue.  
> Enjoy!

Grey. She didn’t see it anywhere. Not in the nearby tree, not in the patch of grass being lit up by the sunrise, not on top of the car in front of the building. She narrowed her eyes, looking off into the distance, frantically looking for some grey. “Julio!” she called out, half whispering, mindful of a sleeping Dina in the bed behind her.

"Who in God's name is Julio and why are you calling his name at," Dina squinted sleepily at the clock, "6:36 in the morning?" she continued, grumbling her disapproval.

Ellie turned slowly around, embarrassment showing on her cheeks. "I uh, I was calling for Julio the cat?” her voice got higher at the end of the sentence, making it seem as if she was asking a question.

She left her spot at the windowsill where she was calling out for the grey cat that had been accompanying her on her early morning patrols.

Ellie formed a soft spot for him after he had warned her for oncoming danger. A silent runner had found its way to her without her noticing. His hisses and thick tail making her turn around just in time. Of course Ellie had rewarded the cat by giving him tiny pieces of cooked rabbit. In return, the cat had been following her around since then.

Ellie made her way back to the bed, pulling her shirt off and lying next to Dina, tugging her closer. What she didn't expect was Dina to start rambling about Julio.

"Where is he is he cute who named him Julio did you name him Julio can we go find him please?" Dina took a deep and big breath while Ellie looked surprised at her. Dina didn't appear to be that sleepy anymore.

"All this time and I didn't know you loved cats that much, it's kinda cute." she said, laughing lightly, pressing a soft kiss behind her girlfriend's ear. "I can't believe I didn't tell you about him! To answer your questions, yes he's the cutest boy ever and yes I did name him Julio. I'll let you meet him once we have taken care of something," Ellie said, slipping her hands under Dina's shirt, inching them slowly higher.

"Oh? What exactly are we taking care of?" Dina asked lowly between kisses, her lips moving to Ellie's neck, earning a soft moan. Her hands started wandering as well.

Ellie pulled Dina on top of her, hands now on her thighs, squeezing them softly. "The fact that you are wearing too many clothes." she whispered into Dina's collarbone, nipping at her skin.

"Well, let's make work of that, shall we?"

* * *

Cheerful chirping came from outside the open window, a little bird singing its early morning song, sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. Inside the building two girls were lazily lying together in bed, enjoying the bird’s beautiful song.

“Hey, you hear that?”

“Hear what? I don’t hear anything, babe.” Ellie muttered.

“Exactly, that little birdie stopped singing all of a sudden.” Dina pouted. Ellie tugged her closer at the sight of it.

“Want me to go check it out for ya?” Ellie asked, already sitting up, pressing a soft kiss to Dina’s cheek. “I’m sure he just flew away, going on his merry little bird business.”

Dina heard a soft gasp, turning around she saw Ellie standing at the windowsill, looking silently at a cat holding a dead bird in its mouth. “Well,” Ellie sighs, “here he is. Dina, Julio. Julio, Dina. I should have told you he is a damn murderer.”

A soft yet high pitched squeal escaped Dina’s mouth, a second later she stood next to Ellie, taking her hand in her own. “While I do agree that Julio is very cute, I don’t like the fact that he is holding that bloody bird in his mouth. Julio, would you be so kind to drop our favourite bird, maybe?” Dina kindly asked.

“Babe, no way that he’s going to drop-“ she knew Dina had a smug look on her face when Julio actually dropped the bird on the windowsill, probably keeping it close to munch on it later.

Stroking Julio’s soft fur, Dina looked at Ellie. “Mhh, what was that?”

“You’re a cutie, aren’t you? Yeah you know you’re cute, Mister Cuteface, look at you.” Dina cooed when Julio started purring. “Get that surprised look off your face, Ellie, I have great peripheral vision y’know.”

“I am hurt that you can’t distinguish my _I-am-so-fucking-in-love-with-you_ look from a look of surprise.” Ellie dramatically pressed her hand to her heart, feigning being hurt.

“You’re such a drama queen, you know that?”

“I do know that, but I also know that I am your drama queen and you love it.” Ellie said, glad it earned her a soft kiss.

“Well, looks like your precious Mister Cuteface isn’t a fan of pda.” They both watched Julio wandering off to the gate of the compound, hopping onto the wall, holding a tiny bird between his teeth.

“He’s off to go on his merry little cat business I guess.” Dina sighed sadly.

“Oh yeah definitely, if cat business is code for accompanying me on my morning patrol.”

Dina perked up at that. “Can I come, pretty please? I am good with a shot gun and I can have your back?” she sounded hopeful.

“Don’t you hate going on patrol?”

“Uh, yeah, but I like cats.” she shrugged in response.

“Fair enough.”

 

And off they were on their merry little cute girlfriends business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, you are the best! Yes, you, reading this author's note. I see you hovering over that kudos button, give me that validation, you awesome reader!  
> Til next time!


	3. Annual dance party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, Ellie and Dina attend the annual dance party the settlement throws. The same dance party at which they shared their first kiss, to be exact. Nothing eventful happens, they just have fun tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Being influenced by French and using way more comma's than necessary? It's more likely than you think!  
> Also, I finally finished playing tlou and the dlc the other day (thank you @ my best friend for letting me use your PS4) and I am obsessed, I cannot wait for part 2 to come out. Naughty Dog I am begging you give it to us soon *grabby hands*

Laughter. She heard it all around her. People were in a good mood, they were dancing and singing along to the music of the band playing in the corner of the room, technically the cafeteria, but tonight it was transformed into a ballroom for the annual dance party the settlement organised. Soft yellow lights illuminated the room, illuminated the people having fun, temporarily forgetting about the misery and the harshness of the outside world.

Exactly one year ago, at this very dance, Dina was giving everyone quite a show, just like she was doing right now. Instead this time, Ellie was dancing with Dina, and not with some random guy who asked her for a dance. Well, Dina was mostly doing the dancing, Ellie was simply helping her stand out in the crowd.

Ellie made Dina spin around and looked at her. Her beautiful smile, her pretty brown eyes, the sweat glistening on her cheeks. _I am so in love with you_ , she thinks. She stood there, staring at Dina, amazed at the fact that she gets to call this woman her girlfriend. In that moment, no one else existed, only her and Dina.

Dina pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Babe, you’re staring.”

“Was I? I can’t help myself when there’s a pretty girl dancing with me.” Ellie said, winking playfully at Dina, getting a shove in response before she tugged her closer. Ellie’s hands automatically found their way to Dina’s waist, Dina’s hands locking at the back of her neck.

They slowly swayed around, enjoying the music and each other’s company.

“Everyone is looking at us.” Ellie whispered into Dina’s ear.

“They’re looking at you, and I know why.” Dina said with a playful glint in her eyes.

“What’s that?” Ellie asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“You are looking way too handsome in that button down of yours. Not to mention this newly acquired bow tie you’re wearing, where did you find it?” Dina tugged at it softly.

Even after all this time, Dina still managed to make Ellie blush.

“I found it in a store when we went scavenging for more supplies last week,” she explained, “thought you might like it.” she smirked.

“I do indeed.” Dina replied lowly before kissing Ellie. “Now let’s go get a drink cause a girl got thirsty after all that dancing.”

“Pretty sure you’re not just thirsty for a drink, are you?” Ellie chuckled while tugging Dina towards the bar. “One drink, let’s go home afterwards.”

 

One drink turned into two, which turned inevitably into three. They didn’t plan to stay at the party until well into the night, both girls having an animated conversation with Jesse and deciding to dance some more.

 

Laughter filled the bedroom when they finally stumbled through the door, struggling with opening it for a few seconds.

“You,” Dina pushes Ellie softly against the door, closing it in the meantime, “are drunk.”

“Pshhhh, I am merely tipsy.” Ellie’s hands were on Dina’s waist again, pulling Dina closer. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, gazing into Dina’s eyes.

Standing on her tippy-toes Dina softly kissed her, one hand on Ellie’s cheek and the other pressed lightly against her chest. She deepened the kiss when Ellie’s hands made their way into the back pockets of her jeans, squeezing lightly.

“The bed, now.” Dina said against Ellie’s lips, already out of breath, walking backwards towards the bed.

In their hurry to get to the bed, they didn’t see Julio sleeping on top of one of the pillows, who was now being woken up by both girls falling onto the bed. Despite his visible disgruntlement and the girls’ loud laughter, Julio stayed perched on top of the pillow, looking at the both of them.

“Alright, guess our drunk asses need to quit getting intimate around him. At least he didn’t run away this time.” Dina said, chuckling.

“The least he can do is scoot off my pillow then.” grumbled Ellie.

“Are you grumpy ‘cause you’re not getting laid tonight or due to him stealing your pillow?”

“Both. Definitely both.” Ellie replied. “Now c’mere, cuddle up so we can share your pillow.”

“Oof, bossy pants. Goodnight, babe” Dina kisses her softly.

Ellie and Dina quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 4am and I am melting, it's too hot to breathe. These two are keeping me sane by distracting me.  
> If you got this far: thank you for reading I love you !!!
> 
> Fair warning: exams are coming up (yay for being a dumbass and having to do retakes) so I have no idea if I'll post another chapter anytime soon. I prolly will cause procrastinating is one of the only things I am good at. So yeah prompts are greatly appreciated! See ya next time

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you have gotten to the end! Thanks again for reading this! I might add chapters to this if I get the inspiration, and you can leave me prompts if you want as well.  
> You can find me both on Tumblr and Twitter by searching for galaxycarm!
> 
> I appreciate kudos *wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
